Be Like That
by bura
Summary: story 'bout Pan.


-=I do not own Dbz/gt! I don't own 'Be Like That" 3 Doors Down does.... so there=-  
/\ ~~~ thoughts  
Also, Peter belongs to me! Don't worry Peter isn't a love interest for Pan, he just opens her eyes a bit( although there is some serious flirtation going on...)  
  
-=Be Like That=-  
  
Pan sighed as she flipped through the last of book she was looking in. She was in the Miyazaki Library, studying for a huge test coming up in biological sciences. "At this point I'm ready to take this damn book and shove it up Mrs. Tskonari's a-" she began to mumble when she felt something push her. Right out of her chair. Onto the ground. "OKAY WHO THE HELL-"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry!" a voice interrupted her. She looked up to see a cute blonde guy looking very frazzled offering his hand to help her up.   
  
"No prob" she said with a smile as he helped her up. "You look out of it"  
  
"Eh. I have a test tomorrow"   
  
"You too?"  
  
"Biological Sciences?"  
  
"Mrs. Tskonari?" He smiled at her, his pretty blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"My name is Peter."  
  
"I'm Pan, nice to metchya!"  
  
"charmed. So are you ready for it?"   
  
"for what?" Pan asked snapping out of her daze. /Hey, this guy is kinda cute\  
  
"The test" he answered laughing.  
  
"Oh! No way in Hell. She always has way hard questions, about stuff she never even taught us!"  
  
"I know! Say Pan, I was about to go get some coffee, would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Sure Peter" She answered as she picked up her books and put them in her backpack. Grabbing her black jacket she smiled. "all right lets go!"   
  
So the two walked down the street to The Corner Coffee shop. The ordered two cappuccinos and sat down as they waited.   
  
"all right Peter, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well, my full name in Peter Alexander Drivesfeild." Pan looked at him as if to say "and...?" Being a typical guy, Peter didn't catch on. Rolling her eyes, she went for the verbal way.  
  
"And...? Your name doesn't tell me much about you blondie. Where do you come from? Who's your family? What are your dreams in life? Do you have a girlfriend? Is that your natural hair color?" Peter laughed as the waitress set down their steaming cups.   
  
"Well, first of all, this is my natural hair color."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Way!"  
  
"What ever blondie"  
  
"Anyways, I come from the United States."  
  
"Wowies! All the way from there? Go figure."  
  
"Yeah, I lived with my father and my sister, Beth, back at home."  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"Um, well she left us when I was 10."  
  
"Omigod! I'm so sorry, it wasn't my place to ask, i'm really sorry"  
  
"Don't be, It's okay. I'm over it. Really. Anyway my dream is to become an actor."  
  
"An actor? Then why do go Miyazaki? That's a medical school. Don't you wanna become a doctor or something?"  
  
"No, that's my fathers dream" he said darkly.  
  
"Oh" Ten there was the awkward silence we all know and hate.  
  
"And I have a girlfriend."   
  
"What?"  
  
"You asked earlier if I had a girlfriend. I do, her name is Becca. You look like her a little actually." He pulled out a picture of a pretty brunette with wide violet eyes. "If it weren't for the eyes. Becca is in New York right now. Studying to be a ballerina actually."  
  
"Oh."   
Peter smiled at Pan, knowing she was a bit uncomfortable.  
"So, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Me? No, not really."  
  
"How come? You seem like a really nice person to me"  
  
"You don't know me that well" she said flashing an evil grin. They sat up and paid for their bill and left, walking slowly towards the library. "tell me more about this acting thing though."  
  
"You really wanna hear?"  
  
"Yes" /just shut up about your girlfriend\  
  
"Well, I've always wanted to be an actor, but my father wants me to be a doctor. Like him, and his father and so on. I love my dad, he's all we have after my mom left. And vise versa. Beth is most likely spoiled person ever."  
  
"You don't know my friend Bra obviously." Pan laughed, thinking about how Bra would kill her if she had heard her, Peter laughed along.  
  
"My father told me to pick a college, anywhere, and he'd send me. I needed to get away. Maybe being a doctor won't be so bad. Plus, I've always wanted to go to Japan. So here I am. You know all about me, but I know nothing about you and now i have to go." Peter muttered frowning.  
  
"Maybe that was the idea" Pan grabbed a pen out of her back pack and a notebook. She quickly scribbled down a number and handed it to him."Call me if you wanna get coffee again sometime."  
  
"Okay, hey Pan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"you know, If i could be an actor, i would give anything. Just to live one day, in their shoes. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You so lucky Pan, to be following your dream."  
  
"Yeah, following my dream."  
  
"Goodnight Pan."  
  
"'Night, Peter" With that the blonde american walked down the street. Pan walked the opposite way to her car. She hopped in and turned up the radio.  
  
"A storm is heading your-" the newscaster blasted as Pan popped in her three doors down cassette. Song number 4 ended and a slow intro began.  
  
"He spends his nights in California, watching  
The stars on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders, why  
Can't that be me  
Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not  
Mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight, he looks  
Up with a little smile at me and he says  
If I could be like that, I would   
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
Now and dreams we run  
She spends her days up in the north park,  
Watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just a little piece of  
This dream, is that too much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a  
quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to  
Hold onto, that's all she needs  
Yeah!!  
If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes-  
Pan turned off the music and drove the rest of the way home in silence, it was hitting a bit to close to home for comfort. She pulled in to her parking space and hopped out. She livid in a very run down apartment in a bad section of town. Her parents didn't see were she lived yet, if they had they would insist she move immediately. She wanted to do everything herself. She had two jobs and she maintained almost strait A's in school. She stared across the street before turning the key in her door and stepping in. She through her backpack on the sofa and sat down. It had been a long day. Pan began to drift off, possibly to dream of a certain purple-haired hunk, when her sweet dreams were interrupted by a loud piercing scream. Pan ran out to the balcony to see a figure running away and a figure laying on the ground, motionless. Pan ran as fast a she could, down the steps and out to the street.   
  
"Help me" A small voice said. It was a pathetic mewling almost. Pan wanted to cry. She ran to the woman and did the only thing she could think of, she held her as she cried, spilling her life story.   
  
"SOMEBODY! PLEASE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Pan screamed into the night air.   
  
~~~**~~~~  
  
Dark Brown eyes watched as an ambulance carried the body of a woman into the night. A policeman asked her a question, but she didn't hear it. The woman had died, right in Pan's arms. A shot wound to the stomach. Just another death.   
  
"I need to go" was all she murmured. The policemen nodded as she shoved her fists in her pockets and turned. She hunched her back as the rain began to poor down. She glanced around as she turned down onto main street. A couple ran by, laughing in the rain. /I hate cute couples. I really do\   
  
"Pan-chan?" a familiar voice asked. Pan turned around in surprise to see her uncle with his head popped out of his car window.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"What are you doing in the rain? Get over here!" He called with the familiar Son grin. Pan smiled a little and ran around his car and jumped in, pulling the door shut. He gave her a confused face. "I said get over here, not get in my car" he said jokingly. Her mouth turned into an O and she smacked him on the arm.  
  
"So, did you confess your love for Bra yet?" she hissed as he blushed.  
  
"Did you tell Trunks? I thought so! HA! Now anyways, why are you out in the rain?"  
  
"None of your business. Now, lets go home"  
  
"Kay, where do you live again?"  
  
"No, not my home, our home, with mom and dad, grandma and grandpa! "  
  
"Oh" She told him what happened, and he listened, but didn't say anything, even when he saw a single tear drip down her face. He knew there was nothing to say, but it was best to listen. They drove back to the Son residence in silence as Pan thought. What Peer said kept flashing back into her mind. /Am i really doing what I want with my life? No. Daddy wants me doctor, but do I? Not really. What do I want from life? Trunks, but he's not job, what do I want to do with my life?\  
  
"PAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!"  
  
"I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes! We're here!"  
  
"Oh" The two dark-haired people climbed out of the car and ran to the house, stepping in.  
  
"I'm home!" Goten called. "And lookie what I dragged in!" Goten added giving a hard tug on Pans brunette locks.  
  
"Itai! GOTEN!" he gave her a grin. ChiChi walked in and smiled.  
  
"Pan-chan! Your really need to visit more! Your parents just left, but dinner will be ready in a few minutes, your gonna eat with us right?"  
  
"Sure grandma" Pan said giving ChiChi a warm hug. "Where's Grandpa?" ChiCHi rolled her dark eyes,  
  
"The big oaf is still asleep. If he isn't training, he's eating and if he isn't eating he's sleeping. There's nothing I can do with that man!" she grumbled as she returned to the kitchen. Dinner was ready, and of course Goku was at the table by the time ChiChi had put down the first plate. Goten was there a split second later.   
  
"Pan, tell us about college" Chi Chi started off.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to drop out."  
  
"WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!" Chi Chi practically screamed.  
  
"I decided that I'm going to switch schools. I'd rather switch majors, I'm thinking Satan University. Or Western University, so I can go to school with Bra."  
  
"But I thought you wanted to be a doctor!"  
  
"I didn't, daddy wanted me to be" she snapped. Chi Chi sighed, but didn't push. There was silence once again at the Son table, except the loud chewing noises coming from Goku and Goten. Goten, deciding that things needed to be lightened up, picked up a roll and tossed at Pan, pegging her in the head.   
  
"GOTEN!" Chi Chi yelled, Pan tossed one back laughing the entire time. Thus the dinner went on as usual, including Chi Chi's daily "when-are-you-going-to-get-married-and-give-me-more-grandchildren" question directed at Goten.  
  
"He's gonna marry Bra, they're gonna move to Hawaii and they are going to have 6 kids and two dogs and a fish named Marsha." Pan said loudly after Chi Chi asked Goten, with her mouth full of food too. Goten turned bright red.  
  
"SHUT UP PAN, BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"   
  
"Goten, don't threaten your niece! And actually, I see nothing wrong with the idea of you and Bra, actually...."  
  
"Mom, I don't like Bra, but I know who Pan likes!"  
  
"SON GOTEN YOU WOULDN'T!  
  
"Try me."  
  
The rest of supper continued on that way. After dinner Pan sat down in the bay window and watched as the rain fell in sheets on the ground. She looked down at her wrists. There were two long scars running up and down on each wrist. She winced at the painful memory. She considered it one of the biggest mistakes in her life. She had been so depressed. Still was a little. She still had no dream, no wait she did. She wanted to be like Goten, like Peter and Bra and Trunks. Each one had a dream, a reason to live. She still won't sure what she wanted(besides a certain purple-haired wonder^-^) but that could wait.   
  
"One day, I'll be like that"  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
I re-read this, and i realize this has no plot. Most of my stories don't... oh well screw it. Hope ya liked it! Review please!  
~bura~  
  
  



End file.
